


Preparing for the Future

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [311]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men in his family had worshipped Satan for several generations, always in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 September 2016  
> Word Count: 278  
> Prompt: community  
> Summary: The men in his family had worshipped Satan for several generations, always in secret.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was not what I expected when I started writing it, but it feels so _right_ for Lyons that I couldn't bring myself to change a single bit of it. I've always maintained that the avarice outweighed the beliefs in the end with him, and I firmly believe that his time in Vietnam would have played a part in that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He never actually expected to rise so far up in the ranks of the organization. Armitage? That was obvious. He's a businessman first and foremost. But his religious beliefs are also important to him, just not in the ways that other people's are. He chuckles as he realizes how pompous and self-serving that sounds, but also recognizes the truth buried in the words.

Before Vietnam, he felt more inclined toward his beliefs, toward the organization. The men in his family had worshipped Satan for several generations, always in secret. Others have joked about them being part of the Illuminati, but he always laughed at that and reminded people that the Illuminati was a Hollywood construct to villainize both secret societies and Satan's true followers.

The atrocities of Vietnam both terrified him and hardened him to what would come if the Antichrist appeared in his lifetime. The death and looting that surrounded him reminded him of the prophecies within the book of Revelation, especially about the ten armies that the Beast would send out. He began to covet the diadems and the spoils of war. He began to pray for the Antichrist to come in his lifetime.

One night, less than six months before he was shipped back home, he had a vision that the End Times would happen in his lifetime. He saw himself at the left hand of the Antichrist, coveted as the protector and the purveyor of punishments. He became more ruthless after that night, testing out methods of torture on the prisoners he managed to come across.

He would be prepared for the role he knew he was destined to fill in the new regime.


End file.
